The Forgiven
by Kit-Quicksand
Summary: Because sometimes you have to take your own advice. slight Yuffie x Vincent.


" So your that Lucrecia chick, hu?"

Yuffie glared at the seemingly flawless woman trapped in the crystal before her, scanning it intently almost hoping to see a crack in the beautiful prison so she could break through and kill the lady herself. She was most certainly NOT fond of the trapped woman.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is about then; you're not that good looking."  
_lie._ She was stunning, even Yuffie couldn't deny that. But that didn't mean she couldn't pretend not to notice.

"And you're sure as hell not much company…"

She briefly broke from her heavy gaze, only to observe where exactly she was. Even from her seated position in the dark cave, she could hear the soft, rumble of the waterfall outside of the entrance.

_Shit, figures vampy-boy's bridezilla would be in the creepiest location POSSIBLE._

__

With the sudden thought of dark gunman, the young ninja remembered the very reason she was here.  
_Vinnie…  
_

_  
_"Oh boy, have I got a bone to pick with you."

She stood up decisively, frantically running through all the possible ways she could say what it was that needed to be said. She looked at the woman again, and suddenly her own doubt froze her. What made her think that she could faze Lucrecia, THE Lucrecia! Lost love of Vincent Valentine, who could practically make anyone piss themselves with a mere glance, wife of Hojo the freak scientist who got off by fucking with people's insides, mother of SEPHIROTH for gawd sakes. She was connected to the three scariest people that Yuffie had ever met, how is that for intimidation.

She looked so calm, in control… so ready for anything. _Well duh, she is dead. Come on, Yuffie get a hold of yourself. You are NOT scared of some comatose bimbo, you ARE Yuffie Kisaragi and you are NOT scared. Just say it and leave. Easy, easy.  
_

_  
_Finally, out of frustration she blurted the first thing that would come out of her mouth.

"How could you…" 

It was soft, and controlled, barely a whisper however it felt weighted and as if it took all her energy just to mutter those three normal words.

_  
Just say it, and leave. _

"How fucking COULD you!" 

And with that, the dam broke. This time it was caked with emotion. Fear, betrayal, anger, and saturated with hatred. _No, definitely not fond of her_. She clenched her fist violently, as she allowed the rage to take over. 

"You bitch, you _destroyed _him. He loved you, he would do anything for you stupid ass and naturally you, with your stupid pretty little face destroy him! Completely and utterly FUCK HIM OVER! That's not even the worse of it though, no… I have to hand it to you, you don't do things halfway. You…"

She struggled to control the sobs that were threatening to diminish the rest of her argument. _Hell would freeze over first._ She swallowed the tears back down, and prepared to give the final blow. 

"…you let him blame himself. I can't even imagine how you accomplish that, how you let him believe that your choice, your stupid fucking choice, was his fault. That he failed you! You know, he can't forgive himself right? That he will not trust himself with happiness, or anything, ANY-FUCKING-THING that could even attempt to make him smile, or laugh, or GAWD I don't know! All he does is sit around and mope about you, even at night… I hear him scream from all his nightmares, all those ones about you! Do you know how hard it is, to stand by and watch someone like Vincent fucking Valentine whimper like some helpless ass kitten! And, I try to help him… I try sooo fucking hard to get him to see the truth, but all he sees, and thinks, and tastes, and smells, and _everything _is about you, how he failed you. And he won't stop, not until he forgives himself of a sin, we both know good and damn well, he didn't commit. "

She no longer held back the tears, as they now freely streamed down her face, clinging to her nose and chin. She slammed her eyes shut, in a feeble attempt to regain control of them, knowing that she couldn't. With still clenched fists she vigorously rubs her face to be rid of liquid, and the weakness it proved. She stood there for a few minutes, in an internal battle to calm herself down enough to do what she really had intended to. 

_  
Just say it, and leave._

_  
_"But…"

_Easy, easy.  
_

_  
_"But, believe it or not, I didn't come here to chew you out." _Oh how I want to._

"I came here for Vincent." 

Her words were soft again, soft and determined. She had chosen Vincent rather than her normal Vinnie, for the purpose of being completely understood by the silent woman in front of her. 

" While, I have no doubt that you are a cold, heartless fucktard, I can't shake the feeling that somewhere deep, way, way deep inside you really do feel bad for putting him through all that hell. That's why I'm here. I want to help him, and I've tried everything I could think of… except this. See I know he will never believe me, 'You are to young, to innocent to know what happened' blah, blah, blah and that same old shit, and I know that in a way he is right."

She paused at this, as if thinking back to the exact moment when she realized what it was she was supposed to do.

"I understand now, that I can't expect him to forgive himself, if _I_ can't even forgive you." 

There it was, her logic, her last attempt to save the man that she admired, respected, loved, all wrapped up in one nice little sentence. 

_Just say it, and leave. Easy, easy.  
_

_  
_"So Lucrecia, I… I forgive you. I forgive you for hurting him, I forgive you for tricking him into hurting himself, I forgive you for hurting me. I forgive you." 

She sighed heavily, having just fought a strenuous battle with herself. No one knew how hard that had been for her, no one knew the amount of control it took for her just to say that, for her to forgive a creature that she so entirely loathed. No one. She would have rather gone through the most extremely horrific and painful abuse known to man (filled with needles, and rusty saws, and medieval devices that have three word names) then to have done what she just did. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, the biggest sacrifice she had ever made; her pride. 

But she did it. She did it for him.  
_Gawd Vinnie, you better hope this works._

She glanced back up to Lucrecia, only to find the same, emotionless, sleeping face as before. However this time, there was something different. She couldn't quite place it, but there was a different feel to the woman, still cold yes, and still creepy, gawd yes but the feeling of intimidation had vanished. A sudden wave of sympathy rushed through Yuffie, as a tang of pity filled her swollen, tear dried eyes, and she let out a tiny, sad, smile. 

Bending down, she grabbed her bag, her weapon secured on her back. Then she took her leave, not once looking back, not once noticing the dark figure gracefully covered by the shadows of the cave, not once seeing the look of shock and admiration and grief and maybe a glimmer of something that might be mistaken as hope that shined through Vincent Valentine's normal deadpanned face from the hidden corner where he sat, and watched, and listened. Not once, seeing the whisper of a smile that just barely graced his lips as he watched her go. 

As she reached the exit of the cave, she smiled again. This time more broadly as the sun reached her face, and arms warming them from the damp, cool atmosphere they had just retreated from.  
_I think, it will work this time._


End file.
